Rivalidad
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu antiguo rival regresa? Pero esta vez luchan por amor. Ahora es el turno de enfrentarse Gold y Silver en una lucha por conseguir el amor de Yellow. PS: 11:57 ¡LO LOGRE! "Participante de ¡Tres son multitud! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."


¡Lo termine! No sé como pero lo termine a tiempo ¡Oh yeah!

Bueno; primero que nada hola n.n

Sé que no he subido mi capitulo, pero apenas he podido terminar este y es para un concurso. Y el final quedo muuuuy raro xD

Eeen fin… Me fue imposible no escoger por Silver ya que como muchos saben y otros no, ¡AMO A ESE PELIRROJO! Flkjaglkjskjdfhjglkjaslfkfsñjgsad *muere*

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es este fic raro y mi 3DS sin juegos QwQ

_**Advertencias:**_ Posible y feo OC

_**Shippings:**_ ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow) y AmberShipping (Gold x Yellow)

Este Fic participa en el reto _¡Tres son multitud!_ Del foro _DexHolders del Prof Oak_ (Link en mi perfil)

* * *

**_"_****_Rivalidad"_**

Existía una casa poco extravagante y un poco alejada de las demás casas de cierto pueblo llamado Viridian City. En esa casa pequeña anteriormente vivía un pescador junto a su sobrina, pero ahora solo viven: una chica que vivió ahí desde que tiene memoria, junto a sus dos amigos de otra región que se quedaron a vivir ahí durante un tiempo. Un chico con mirada dorada y otro con la mirada plateada.

No había pasado mucho desde que ambos chicos llegaron, semana y media aproximadamente, ambos chicos con excusas diferentes. Y cierto día, dos de los jóvenes que vivían en ese hogar, comentaban diferentes cosas mientras estaban sentados en la sala de aquella casa, cuando un tema algo inapropiado sacado por el criador salió a flote.

—Oye, Yellow-senpai, tengo una duda. — hablo el chico proveniente de Pueblo Primavera.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué paso Gold? — respondió mientras giraba a verlo.

— ¿Tú has besado a alguien? — pregunto rápidamente, sin tartamudeos ni una sola pisca de vergüenza por la pregunta. Giro a ver los ojos de la mayor y logro ver como su rostro enrojecía drásticamente.

— ¡¿P-P-Por qué preguntas algo como eso?! — pregunto muy sorprendida y apenada. Gold solo subió y bajo los hombros, realmente ni él sabía por qué lo había preguntado tan repentinamente.

—Responde a mi pregunta Yellow-senpai. ¿Has besado a alguien? — insistió Gold en conseguir una respuesta de su senpai.

—N-No, no lo he hecho…— respondió con el color rojizo en sus mejillas y agachando su cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera un poco su rostro.

—… ¿Quisieras intentarlo? — añadió finalmente Gold. Él sabía que su senpai iba a decir eso, así que aprovecharía la situación con la sanadora.

— ¡¿Ehhhhhh?! — fue lo primero que dijo la rubia ante la propuesta del chico. —N-No Gold— se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba y dio un paso atrás para alegarse de Gold.

—Vamos Yellow-senpai; no pasara nada malo— trataba de convencerla. Imitando la acción de la mayor, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Yellow para lograr su propósito. Por cada paso que daba Yellow para alegarse, eran dos pasos que daba Gold para estar cerca de la mayor.

Yellow seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sintió que choco con la pared, fue entonces donde ahí supo que estaba en problemas ya que el ojos dorados estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y la chica ya no tenía más espacio para moverse hacia atrás.

— ¡GOOOOOLD! — grito tratando de detener a aquel criador, mas parece que fue en vano ya que el chico seguía avanzando y la había atrapado ya que posiciono sus brazos al costado de la mayor.

—Por favor Yellow-senpai. Solo uno. — Fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos deseando que Arceus la salvara de aquella situación.

Fue entonces cuando dejo de sentir la presencia del menor, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el chico dueño de los ojos dorados tumbado en el piso casi noqueado.

— ¿Qué planeabas hacer pervertido? — fue cuando escucho la voz de aquel chico que la había salvado con una patada voladora de terminar en un momento inapropiado con el moreno. Levanto la vista y vio aquel cabello rojo en un costado.

— ¡Silver! ¿Por qué te metes en situaciones donde no te llaman? — reclamo el criador a su compañero.

—Solamente salve a Yellow de vivir una mala experiencia por tu culpa. — respondió el intercambiador mientras ponía su pie derecho encima del moreno para evitar que este se levantara y causara mayores problemas. — ¿Te encuentras bien Yellow? — Volteo a ver a la mayor quien seguía en shock por todo lo ocurrido por el momento.

— ¿Eh? Ah… S-Si, creo que sí. — respondió para girar a ver a aquel chico que la había salvado. —Muchas gracias Silver. — Con aquella frase le regalo al mencionado una grande y tierna sonrisa. Aquella acción por parte de la mayor ocasiono que las mejillas del pelirrojo tomaran un ligero tono carmesí.

Para evitar que la chica con ojos ámbar lo notara, giro rápidamente su cabeza para aprovechar su largo cabello que cubriera el color en sus mejillas. Gold quien seguía tirado en el piso, noto aquel acto de su compañero; sonrió pícaramente ya que tenía con que cobrar venganza por haberlo interrumpido.

Yellow salió del lugar junto a su Pikachu hembra por nombre de Chuchu. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el bosque Viridian para buscar unas bayas para sus Pokémon y los Pokémon de sus compañeros.

—Silver, ¡¿Podrías quitar tu pie de encima de mí?! — reclamo. Silver sin decir nada quito su pie y se posiciono a un par de pasos más alejados para darle espacio a Gold de que se levantara. —Gracias. Por cierto. —le da un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Tu patada me dolió! —

—Eso te pasa por andar de pervertido. — contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero si solo la quería bes…— trato de calmar al pelirrojo explicándole lo que haría, pero al hacer eso recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro. — ¡Deja de golpearme! — se quejó Gold poniendo su mano en el área del rostro donde recibió el golpe del chico; al principio no lograba entender el porqué de aquel golpe, pero fue entonces cuando una idea llego a su mente. — ¿Eh? Espera, ¿No me digas que te gusta Yellow-senpai? — dijo el moreno con una voz picara mientras daba pequeños golpes en las costillas de su compañero.

— ¡¿Q-Que?! No digas tonterías. — giro bruscamente el pelirrojo sonrojado y con una expresión de gran sorpresa a ver a su compañero.

—Huum, pero jamás dijiste que no te gusta. — añadió el chico de ojos dorados. Quería cobrar venganza y también quería saber si su amigo sentía algo por la mayor. Silver no respondió nada, un silencio un tanto incómodo y una desviada de miradas fue lo único que obtuvo. —Jajaja, oh por Arceus. El pequeño Silver siente algo por Yellow-senpai. Ahora comprendo por qué le pediste que te dejara vivir aquí. — se burló.

—…— el pelirrojo seguía sin poder decir algo. No podía decir que le gustara Yellow, pero aun así no se podía o más bien no quería negar aquel hecho del cual su amigo se estaba burlando. Entonces empezó a reflexionar un poco en su mente y lo único que sonaba era "Gustar" y "Yellow" en la misma frase. Le gustaba como se oía aquello, así que allí fue donde entendió que a él le gustaba Yellow sin que él lo supiera en todo el tiempo que había pasado.

—Parece que serás mi rival una vez más. — añadió el criador al terminar de reírse y posiciono su mano derecha encima del hombro del intercambiador. El pelirrojo no entendió al principio muy bien a que se refería, pero hasta que giro y vio la mirada retadora del moreno la cual era muy similar a la que tenía cuando se conocieron años atrás. Solo que esta vez, esa mirada estaba adornada con un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas. Eso le aclaro todo.

—… ¿A ti también te gusta Yellow? — pregunto serio para recibir el movimiento de cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando ambos lo supieron, ambos chicos sentían algo por la rubia. Ambos se enfrentarían una vez más; solo que esta vez por un objetivo diferente, conseguir el amor de Yellow.

Mientras los chicos se enteraban de la nueva rivalidad entre ellos. Yellow por su parte se preguntaba muchas cosas con respecto a lo sucedido hace solo un par de minutos.

— ¿Tú crees que esta baya le guste a Ataro? Tiene un gusto algo… Peculiar al igual que su entrenador. — le pregunto a Chuchu mientras sostenía una baya Frambu en sus manos. No llevaban aún mucho sus nuevos compañeros de haber llegado a su casa, así que aún no conocía muy bien los gustos de los Pokémon de los chicos.

—Chu— respondió alegre la acompañante de la guardiana del Bosque junto a un movimiento de cabeza.

—Jeje, esperemos que así sea. — Dijo mientras guardaba unas cuantas bayas Frambu para el Pokémon. —Veamos; con este ya tengo para todos los Pokémon de Gold. Ahora solo me faltan unas para los Pokémon de Silver y terminamos. — comento alegre mientras seguía su camino en busca de bayas que les gustara a los Pokémon. Chuchu la seguía posicionándose a su lado para ayudarla a buscar alguna baya faltante.

Tras terminar de encontrar todas las bayas faltantes, aprovecho que se encontraba en el bosque para poder sentarse y pensar un poco en las cosas que habían sucedido desde que los chicos llegaron.

Fue entonces que recordó cuando Silver llego, cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa, le ofreció que salieran a algún lado, cuando fueron al bosque y ahí Silver apenado le explico que él quería estar un tiempo en sus raíces y que si le daba una habitación en su casa. Yellow en ese momento recordó cuando ambos descubrieron que Giovanni era el padre de Silver y que él había nacido en Viridian City. Le pareció muy tierno y le conmovió la decisión que había tomado el pelirrojo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió aceptar.

Por otro lado, cuando Gold llego fue totalmente diferente. Él llego a la casa de Yellow y se adentró sin vergüenza por entrar a una casa ajena. Grata la sorpresa del invasor al ver que su amigo pelirrojo ya se encontraba en la casa. La única razón para el moreno fue decir que su madre se había ganado unas vacaciones en un crucero y que no quería estar solo por los 2 meses que se fue su madre. A Yellow le pareció un poco rara la razón que le había dado su Kouhai, pero de todas formas acepto. Mientras que Silver dudaba mucho de su amigo y su extraña excusa, lo de no querer quedarse solo se lo creía, ¿pero por qué escogió la casa de Yellow?

—Ambos chicos eran totalmente diferentes, pero a la vez son tan tiernos a su modo. — susurro al pensar cómo eran los dos.

Gold era un chico confiado, con una debilidad por las mujeres y casi siempre quería ser el centro de atención. Que todos lo vieran y lo consideraran el más genial del lugar, ya que él se consideraba así. Tal vez era un poco extrovertido, pero aun así era un buen chico que luchaba por lo que era correcto y sobre todo para proteger a los Pokémon y amigos. Silver era todo lo contrario, un chico calmado, silencioso y calculador. Tiene una forma un tanto peculiar de demostrar preocupación con sus amigos y puede que no lo parezca pero también era un chico tierno y noble, trata de defenderse de salir lastimado en algún momento con su fría actitud; pero aun así no es mal chico ni nada por el estilo.

—Los dos son… Lindos. — Volvió a susurra la rubia al recordar todas las características de ambos chicos. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojo inmediatamente y su corazón se aceleró hasta más no poder; no podía negar que los chicos eran atractivos, pero el pensar así de ellos, la ponía nerviosa.

Su pequeña pikachu al notar a su entrenadora con la mente en desorden. Se subió a sus piernas para poder ayudarla un poco a ordenar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah? No es nada Chuchu. Solamente… Me… Es algo extraño que los dos estén en mi casa… Además…— la chica añadió antes de fijar su vista en una baya que alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos. —Oh, esa baya Enigma seria perfecta para la cena. Además que la pueden consumir los humanos sin problemas y es deliciosa. —

En eso, Yellow se levantó y empezó su trayecto hacia aquella baya de color crema con café que tanto le llamo la atención. Para suerte de ella había más de una, así que se podría hacer una buena cena con aquellas bayas y además unas más para los Pokémon que también se merecen algo de esa deliciosa baya.

Aquellas bayas estaban en un árbol donde no alcanzaba Yellow por más que intentara. Así que le pidió ayuda a Chuchu con sus habilidades mejores que las de un humano para que subiera el árbol y le alcanzara las bayas. Chuchu sin ningún problema llego rápido al lugar donde se hallaban las bayas y con cuidado se las lanzo a Yellow que se encontraba abajo para que las atrapara sin que se lastimaran aquellas bayas y queden perfectas para la cena.

—Con esas son suficientes. — le ordeno a Chuchu tras recibir la cuarta baya —Ahora baja Chuchu, es hora de ir a casa. —dijo mientras guardaba aquellas balas y esperaba a que su Pikachu bajara de aquel árbol para que esta se situara a su lado y empezaran su camino de regreso a aquella casa donde la esperaban dos chicos que la iban a sorprender en más de una manera.

Tras llegar a su casa logro ver como los chicos seguían peleando en la sala. Al momento le pareció algo divertido y quería separarlos. Pero recordó que ellos dos siempre peleaban no importaba que momento fuera… Así que los dejo pasar y se dirigió a la cocina con las bayas que había recolectado en mano y empezó a preparar unos Poké-cubos para los Pokémon.

— ¿Qué haces Yellow-senpai? — Llego el moreno de la nada y se paró justo al lado de Yellow sin que ella se percatara de cuando llego.

— ¡Ahh! Gold… No escuche cuando entraste. — se asustó y dio un pequeño brinquito dada la sorpresiva llegada del criador. Giro a verlo y logro ver como su rostro y parte de sus brazos estaban con unas heridas y moretones, seguramente por su pelea con Silver. — ¡Gold! ¿E-Estas bien? — hablo mientras posaba su mano derecha en una pequeña herida que estaba situada en la mejilla izquierda del rostro del criador.

Aquel chico menor, al sentir aquel calor de la mano de la mayor, no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñería levemente ya que también observaba aquellos ojos ámbar llenos de preocupación.

—E-Estoy bien Yellow-senpai— respondió aquel moreno mientras agarraba la delicada mano de la rubia y la bajaba, quedando los dos levemente unidos por unos dedos que se quedaron juntos. Aun así, ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento para separar aquel leve contacto.

— ¿Seguro? Estas lleno de heridas y moretones… Y Silver seguramente estará igual. —Articulo la rubia llevando la mano que tenía libre a su boca y girando levemente su rostro para tratar de buscar con la vista a aquel pelirrojo. Al moreno tras escuchar a aquel nombre no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de rabia ya que la rubia con quien estaba teniendo un lindo momento a solas estuviera pensando también en su rival pelirrojo.

Para que la rubia dejara de pensar en aquel molesto pelirrojo, con su mano derecha Gold tomo delicadamente la barbilla de la guardiana del bosque y la miro intensamente a los ojos. Yellow por su parte no pudo evitar sentir extraño aquel momento. Más aun así no quiso desviar su mirada ámbar con la mirada dorada del chico.

De a poco el rostro de la rubia empezó a tomar ese color carmesí tan peculiar que siempre aparecía en ella cuando se ponía nerviosa. Ya que al estar observando la intensa y brillante mirada dorada del chico que tenía enfrente, logro percibir que el chico radiaba cierto cariño, pasión y confianza en su mirada. Eso provoco que la chica se enamorara de aquella mirada que rara vez se lograba ver por parte del chico, aunque también pensaba en esos momentos en cierta mirada plateada ya que el estado del otro chico también le preocupaba y le era inevitable el no pensar en él.

Yellow empezó a sentir que el momento era un poco incómodo, así que desvió su mirada de los ojos dorados y empezó a caminar a su izquierda abriéndose paso del moreno y separando la pequeña unión de sus dedos y empezó su trayecto en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios donde tenía todo lo necesario para ayudar a que no se infecten las heridas de ambos chicos.

Bendita por bendita. Poco a poco fue limpiando y curando las heridas de los chicos. Había terminado con el criador y este había salido del lugar ya que había empezado el programa de Mary en la radio. Mientras que el pelirrojo quien solamente desviaba la mirada para evitar que la mirada de aquella chica que estaba tan concentrada en curarlo.

— ¿Por qué siempre se pelean Gold y tú? — Pregunto curiosa. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ver a esos dos pelear, aun se le hacía muy extraño el ver a sus dos compañeros peleando, aunque debe admitir que jamás había visto que los dos llegaran a lastimarse a tal grado del que estaban ahora.

—Porque él es un pervertido y no lo quiere admitir. —respondió aun que él sabía que la razón de esa pelea era totalmente diferente.

—Pero, esta vez llegaron a un grado diferente… Tan solo mira está herida que tienes en el labio. —decía mientras tocaba con sus dedos una pequeña pero notoria herida en el labio inferior del lado derecho. Silver al sentir aquel ligero toque con los dedos en su rostro, al pelirrojo le fue imposible el desviar sus ojos plateados por más tiempo y los movió en dirección donde se encontraba la chica y fue entonces cuando sus miradas chocaron.

Yellow observo con mucho interés aquella mirada plateada que tenía frente, pese a que esa mirada era un tanto diferente a la dorada que había visto hace un par de minutos, transmitía los mismos sentimientos y emociones, solo que esta con un poco más de ternura y timidez en ella.

Ninguno de los dos logro que ese choque de miradas durara por demasiado tiempo y ambos desviaron la mirada rápidamente. Yellow seguía desinfectando las heridas mientras que Silver hacia lo posible por evitar sonrojarse. Pero al final le fue imposible y termino decolorado de su rostro.

Esa acción hizo que a la rubia le diera gracia y ternura al verlo, e inevitablemente también termino colorada y levanto su mirada tratando de ver que era lo que transmitía aquella mirada plateada. Pero le fue imposible ya que el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño entre fruncido y nervioso.

Cayo la noche, y ya había terminado aquel día tan largo y un tanto incómoda para aquel trio. Aunque aún así, era posible de que cierta persona no pudiera dormir.

— ¡Chuchu! — dijo muy nerviosa la rubia mientras se encontraba en su cuatro de la parte de arriba del hogar. — ¿Por qué me pasa esto con estos dos? — se preguntó la chica al recordar lo sucedido con ambos chicos. En todo el tiempo que ellos dos habían estado con ella, en ningún momento le había tocado que los dos chicos actuaran así con ella.

La Pikachu quien estaba acurrucada a su lado, comprendía aquellos sentimientos de la chica. Ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y sus emociones que presento con cada uno, pero aun así, no se iba a meter en ese asunto e iba a dejar que su entrenadora se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

— ¿Qué tenía en mente Gold al momento que me propuso eso? ¿Por qué pelearon así de grave Silver y Gold? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenían unas miradas tan llenas de?… Agh, no entiendo nada de lo sucedido hoy Chuchu— se cuestionaba la rubia.

No podía dormir, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento. Así que tomo su poké-pod y se dispuso a escuchar un poco de música para distraer su mente y luego poder dormir plácidamente. Empezó escuchando algunas canciones sin sentido, unas que le relajaron la mente, alma y corazón, estaba más tranquila y parece que había olvidado aquel tema que la estaba afligiendo. Hasta que empezó una canción que le recordó la situación y al mismo tiempo le ayudo a aclarar todo.

Esa canción trataba sobre dos hombres que son buenos amigos ellos dos y que ambos están enamorados por una chica y esos dos chicos empezaron a luchar por aquella chica que era buena amiga de los dos. Pero ambos chicos lucharían por el amor de aquella chica sin importar la amistad que tenían esos dos.

Con cada verso que escuchaba de aquella canción, le fue imposible el no pensar en los dos chicos que dormían a pocos metros de donde ella estaba. Gold y Silver quienes dormían en el cuarto de invitados. Y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que pasaba, ambos chicos estaban en una guerra entre ellos para ganarse algo muy preciado para ambos. El cariño de ella.

Ambos estaban enamorados de ella, eso la tranquilizo, la puso feliz y al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Ya que eso significaba que tendría que escoger a uno de los dos, y ella ni siquiera sabía que era lo sentía por ninguno, menos sabrá el escoger entre uno de sus dos buenos amigos. Pero, por el momento no se quería preocupar por más cosas como esa, su mayor duda estaba resuelta y ahora lo que quedaba era dormir; si esos dos estaban en guerra de amor, era claro que ella se agotaría con todos los sentimientos y emociones que se encuentre próximamente.

Paso la noche, no tan bien para Yellow; ya que aparte de desvelarse, también tuvo unos sueños un tanto comprometedores con los dos chicos que se encontraban en guerra entre ellos. A ella tanto se le hizo extraño como le agradaron esos sueños. Pero solo fueron sueños y nada más.

Salió de su habitación y bajo para poder tomar el desayuno sin problemas, pero al momento de pasar por el sofá de la sala encontró que cierto chico había pasado en ese lugar la noche.

— ¡S-Silver! ¿Por qué dormiste aquí? — le pregunto rápidamente la rubia al verlo sin tomar en cuenta que el chico seguía dormido.

— ¿Yellow? — se despierta y lo primero que ve es el rostro confundido de la rubia.

—Silver. L-Lo siento. Te he despertado. — le respondió tras observar lo que había hecho.

—Olvida eso Yellow *Bosteza* ¿Qué paso? — Respondió un poco más despierto mientras tomaba asiento.

—Hum, bueno. Iba en camino a desayunar y te encontré aquí; me sorprendió el verte dormido aquí en lugar de tu cama Silver. — le explicaba mientras tomaba lugar al lado de él para poder conversar más tranquilamente.

—Oh, eso… Generalmente no lo hago, pero anoche Gold empezó a hablar dormido y no soñaba algo agradable. Además de que iban a pasar un maratón de Taurina Omega y vine a verlo. — Explico el pelirrojo.

—Vaya, parece que no había una linda experiencia en su habitación jeje. Pero, aun así ¿No te fue incomodo el dormir en el sofá? — le pregunto preocupada la rubia al pensar que tal vez el chico con mirada plateada haya pasado una mala noche.

—No *Se estira* con lo cansado que estaba no afecto. — Respondió aquel pelirrojo.

—Jajaja, tu cabello esta todo enredado. — se burló un poco la rubia al observar aquel cabello rojo tan enredad y que parecía que su cabello estaba repartido por todas partes sin un orden.

—…— No dijo nada dada la vergüenza de que lo vea de esa forma y se lo trato de acomodar con las manos. Pero lo único que lo graba era que quedara peor.

—Jajaja, espera. Deja voy por un cepillo y te ayudare. — tras decir eso, Yellow se levantó y se fue a su habitación para traer un cepillo para ayudar a Silver con su desordenado cabello. Al pelirrojo le hacía extraño que alguien toque su pelo; pero al ser Yellow, lo dejaría pasar.

Ambos chicos siguieron conversando a gusto y sin nada que los molestara o distrajera que no se dieron cuenta que cierto criador los observaba desde su habitación prestada. Gold quien al levantarse y observar que su compañero no estaba no se le había hecho para nada extraño ya que generalmente aquel pelirrojo es el que se levanta primero de los tres. Pero al acercarse un poco a la puerta para salir y escuchar que dos personitas tenían una conversación en la sala. Si curiosidad de saber que decía su rival le comentaba a aquella chica guardiana del bosque.

Tras terminar de escuchar todo, no pudo evitar sentir enojo y celos ya que su rival llevaba la delantera con esa charla que tuvo con la mayor. El criador debía hacer algo, no podía dejarse ganar por algo tan simple como una charla por la mañana; debía actuar rápido y sobre todo, debía hacerlo frente a Silver para mostrarle que él era el ganador. Finalmente Gold salió y decidió y al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos que anteriormente había espiado. Los encontró a ambos haciendo el desayuno, cada vez los celos de Gold iban en aumento dada la cercanía que tenía el pelirrojo con la rubia. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo ya.

—Oh Gold. Buenos días— le saludo la rubia mientras le regalaba una de sus bellas sonrisas y seguía batiendo la masa de los Hotcakes.

—Buenos días Yellow-Sempai, esta tan hermosa como siempre. — agrego el moreno para luego observar como la rubia se sonrojaba por el comentario —y tu tan feo como de costumbre.— añadió finalmente mientras dirigía su mirada plateada contra el otro chico que también se encontraba en la habitación; el pelirrojo apretó de más el cuchillo que tenía en su mano. El criador al ver la reacción de ambos, le fue inevitable que no se formará una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me provoques Gold, ya que tengo un cuchillo en mano y no dudo en usarlo. — añadió el pelirrojo quien en se momento corto con tal fuerza la manzana que tenía en su otra mano dándole como una pequeña amenaza al criador.

Yellow tras calmar un poco a ambos chicos y poner a Gold que haga el jugo (aunque con trabajos ya que aquel chico quería ver la TV hasta que estuviera el desayuno) finalmente quedaron los Hotcakes hechos por Yellow, una pequeña ensalada de manzana, melón y durazno hecho por Silver y el jugo de naranja hecho por Gold.

—Estos Hotcakes están deliciosos. Claramente por que están hechos por Yellow. — dijo el criador que fue el primero que empezó a desayunar. —Esta fruta está mal, Silver no sabe cortar frutas. Y el jugo esta espectacular, claramente por que está hecho por mí— añadió finalmente para luego recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de su rival pelirrojo.

—No seas mentiroso. Tu jugo sabe mal porque lo exprimiste demasiado. — dijo aquel chico mientras cerraba sus ojos y se metía a la boca un poco de los Hotcakes de la rubia. —En cambio, los Hotcakes son los que mejoran el sabor de tu horrible jugo. — felicito a los Hotcakes de Yellow con una ligera indirecta ya que no era capaz de decirle directamente lo que pensaba.

—Oigan chicos. No peleen, el jugo y la fruta saben muy bien, ambos están deliciosos. — añadió para crear un tono carmesí apenas visible en los rostros de los chicos. —Además, los Hotcakes no quedaron tan bueno, pudieron haberme quedado mejor.- —dijo finalmente con la cabeza un poco agachada, pero aun así, una sonrisa se podía apreciar en el rostro de ella.

Los chicos finalmente terminaron de desayunar y era al moreno al que le tocaba lavar los trastos usados. El chico trato de encontrar alguna forma de evitar hacer eso, más no logró ningún método efectivo que convenciera a alguno de sus compañeros de que ellos lo hicieran. Mientras el chico lavaba los trastes y pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, la rubia aprovecho que el criador estaba ocupado y procedió a tomar un baño tranquilo y refrescante para su cuerpo y mente aún afligida. Finalmente salió de la ducha para dejar al siguiente chico que alguno de los dos tomara el siguiente baño. Para ambos al principio de verla con su largo pelo rubio suelo se les hizo extraño y un poco hipnotizador al principio, en donde los dos logrados disimular perfectamente sus reacciones y pensamientos. Pero con el tiempo ambos se acostumbraron a verla así.

La chica en tanto salió el pelirrojo fue el siguiente que entro a la regadera. En ese tiempo, el moreno había terminado ya con los trastos, y como era de costumbre se ponían a ver un rato TV mientras se secaba el largo pelo de Yellow.

—Ese capítulo yo ya lo vi. —dijo Gold para luego cambiarle a otro canal.

— ¿Tu que no has visto de ese programa? Te gusta mucho al igual que el de Mary. —Le dijo para recalcarle cierto problema al chico.

— ¡Hey! No es mi culpa que este aburrido. — se justificó.

—Pues, podrías ayudar con la casa. O podrías jugar un poco más con tus Pokémon, vieras cuanto extrañan esos momentos tus Pokémon. — le añadió mientas eso ultimo lo decía con un poco de tristeza al recordar lo que Explotaro, Ataro y Togetaro le decían.

—… Cierto, últimamente no he jugado mucho tiempo con los chicos. Pero es que hay algo que me ha estado distrayendo mucho. —explico mientras que con una mano se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te distrae Gold? —Pregunto la rubia en busca de alguna forma de poder ayudar al menor. El chico solo la miro si creer bien de lo que había escuchado. Fue cuando una grandiosa idea llego a él y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que el destino le había puesto enfrente.

—Es… cierta persona. —añadió un poco nervioso pero decidido a lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Eh? —Yellow se sonrojo drásticamente al escuchar eso, ya que ella sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, más aun así quería escucharlo de él.

Gold no lo soporto más y con un movimiento rápido evitando así que Yellow pudiera siquiera reaccionar; tomo el rostro de la chica y lo acerco a él así consiguiendo que sus labios se unieran. Yellow quien estaba más que estupefacta por la acción del moreno abrió sus ojos como plato, no podía creer que había sido besada; su primer beso se lo robo aquel criador con un rápido movimiento. A ella no le desagradaba (debía admitirlo) incluso le gustaba el sabor que tenía. Un sabor explosivo y a la vez era un poco adictivo. Quería un poco más, pero no pudo hacer nada para que Gold no se separara de ella.

Gold por su parte, le encantaba aquel sabor, suave y dulce como las bayas que la chica siempre comía; pero con un ligero sabor a fresa también. Le encanto, así que cuando se separó de ella se lamio los labios para seguir sintiendo aquel sabor que tanto le había encantado.

— ¿Ahora sabes por quién? — añadió finalmente Gold mientras la miraba a los ojos, con su mirada seductora de siempre. Yellow estaba en shock, no había hecho ni dicho nada. Simplemente no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tras unos segundos logro reaccionar y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras que todo su rostro se tornaba rojo.

Mientras todo el beso ocurría, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que había un pelirrojo que los estaba observando y vio con claridad cuando su rival había besado a la chica que recientemente se había enterado de quien estaba enamorado. Le fue imposible no sentir enojo y celos, y más al observar la reacción de Yellow. Quería salir, debía salir, no quería seguir viendo aquella escena que lo estaba poniendo con tan malos pensamientos.

Salió rápidamente y sin decir ni una palabra, mas sus pisadas si ocasionaron un ruido que llamo la atención de los dos chicos que voltearon a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Yellow se confundió mucho por la reacción de Silver aunque también lo comprendía, se sentía mal ya que es por su culpa que este así. Entonces ella también salió rápidamente para poder alcanzarlo y hablar con él. Gol por su parte no hizo ni dijo nada; solo una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro.

Aunque Silver salió antes que la rubia, a Yellow no le costó trabajo el encontrarlo; solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia, así que camino hasta llegar a pocos pasos de él y hablarle para que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba con él.

—Silver. — El mencionado giro para observar quien le hablaba y así lograr ver a Yellow quien se posicionaba al lado de él.

—Yellow, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues con Gold? —pregunto tratando de que Yellow regresara y así él pudiera estar solo.

—Pues, cuanto te vi que saliste sin decir nada. Me preocupe y vine a ver si todo esta bien. —dijo.

—Pues, necesito pensar un poco. Así que me dirigía al bosque. — le explico diciéndole solo la mitad de lo ocurrido. No quería que se enterara de sus celos.

—Oh, ¿te puedo acompañar? Siempre es bueno estar en el bosque cuando algo te confunde. — le pidió ya que ella no quería dejarlo solo, sentía que debía estar con él y más con lo que acababa de pasar. Además que también quería reflexionar un poco en el bosque.

Silver estaba a punto de negarse, quería alegarse de la rubia y ella solo se quería acercar más a él. Pero en tanto la observo y vio que ella tenía una gran y hermosa sonrisa, le fue imposible negársele, por lo que ambos chicos provenientes de ese pueblo, empezaron su camino al bosque.

En el camino, ninguno de los dos pronuncio algo, pero no hacía falta que cruzaran palabras ya que ellos disfrutaban el silencio más que una conversación.

Llegaron a un lugar donde se veía acogedor para sentarse, así que ambos chicos tomaron asiento y empezaron a reflexionar un poco. Yellow sobretodo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar con Gold, pero también se cruzó en su mente la duda de porque Silver salió rápidamente, sin decir alguna palabra y sobre todo después de haber visto aquel beso, es entonces donde se iba a animar a preguntarle. Pero el chico le había ganado en eso.

— ¿Gold fue el que te beso? —

A la chica le sorprendió aquella pregunta tan directa, pero recordó que era Silver quien preguntaba, así que lo dejo pasar.

—S-si… Y f-fue muy vergonzoso. — respondió mientras se sonrojaba por la pregunta. — ¿Y-Y tú porque saliste justo después de haber visto e-el beso?— le pregunto para luego poder confirmar su teoría.

—… Así que me viste. — le dijo el pelirrojo, ya que él creía que no lo habían visto cuando llego, parece que se había equivocado.

Yellow asintió para luego solo recibir el silencio por parte del pelirrojo. El chico creía que con eso ella dejaría de hacer preguntas, pero solo la llevo a hacer otra.

— ¿Y-Yo te gusto? — le pregunto entre tartamudeos. Al chico le sorprendió que ella se hubiera dado cuenta más rápido de lo que él lo hizo. ¿Acaso tan poco obvio era? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que no quería hablar de eso. No por el momento.

Desvió su rostro sonrojado para que la rubia lo no vea. Eso llamo la atención de Yellow y se movió para quedar frente a él en lugar de estar a su lado. Lo vio repetidas veces y no dejaba de preguntarse una cosa: "Si Gold es de un sabor explosivo y picante, ¿A qué sabrá Silver?". Era lo que se preguntaba.

Ya sabía por las reacciones que tuvo el chico que efectivamente el pelirrojo gustaba de ella. Así que sin pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en las consecuencias que esto traería. Se acercó un poco más a él y tomo su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Vio ese rostro de color rojo como su cabello y esa profunda mirada plateada, le gustaba como se veía el chico, era realmente adorable aunque este no lo quisiera admitir. Rápidamente se acercó a él hasta poner en contacto sus labios.

El pelirrojo más que nervioso estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedía. La chica de la cual estaba enamorado y luchaba por su amor contra su amigo y rival lo estaba besando. Fue un dulce, tierno y tímido beso que también termino rápidamente dado los nervios de la que lo había empezado. Pero eso basto para dejar con una sonrisa al chico que quería más.

—L-Lo siento S-Silver, se q-que no debí— trato de disculparse la chica quien estaba sonrojada hasta mas no poder y aún mantenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del otro chico. Pero ella no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que el pelirrojo se encargó de que dejara de disculparse dándole otro beso.

Esta vez el chico posiciono sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia para mantenerla cerca. Seguía siendo un beso tímido e inexperto, pero rápidamente se volvió en uno un poco más profundo. Aun así, se separaron rápidamente al pensar mejor en lo que estaban haciendo.

—C-creo que si te gusto. — dijo la chica en busca de no volver el ambiente tan raro pero a la vez tierno que había entre ellos. El cual funciono.

El beso con Silver fue diferente al que tuvo con Gold, el pelirrojo sabio un poco acido, pero eso se compensaba con el sabor dulce que también tenía. No sabía por cual escoger, el explosivo y picante era igual de adictivo que lo era el ácido y dulce. La chica no podía escoger entre ninguno de los dos aun.

Los días habían pasado. Por suerte para Yellow logro evitar que el criador e intercambiador se mataran al momento que Gold se enteró que Silver también había besado a Yellow. Aun así, seguían peleándose continuamente entre ellos.

Los besos seguían Gold y Silver seguían a sus instintos y besaban a Yellow, a ella cada vez se le hizo menos extraño; aunque incontables veces sintió extraño por hacerlo y creía que tenía la obligación de escoger entre uno de ellos rápidamente, aunque le tranquilizaba que ninguno de los chicos la ha obligado a escoger entre ellos, ya que se sentiría terriblemente presionada.

Un día en específico, los tres chicos veían una película en la noche, teniendo a Yellow en medio para que no se mataran entre ellos. Yellow estaba más que emocionada ya que era una película romántica, mientras que los otros dos estaban aburridos. Pero harían lo que fuera con tal de estar con la chica de sus sueños.

—Awwww, chicos. Miren e-so…— trataba de comentarles la rubia aquello que le había gustado en la película, cuando sintió que en sus hombros habían un peso de mas, eran ambos chicos que se habían quedado dormidos. —Jaja, que tiernos se ven. — susurro.

Fue entonces cuando entendió por fin, le era imposible escoger entre alguno de ellos dos ya que estaba enamorada de los dos. Por su lado izquierdo tenia a Gold, un chico con ojos dorados y cabello negro; alguien cuidadoso, alocado, con una pequeña debilidad por las chicas, pero también es valiente. Según el profesor Oak, con ese chico su habilidad es la crianza Pokémon. Mientras que por su lado derecho estaba Silver, un chico de ojos plateados y cabello rojizo; al principio era alguien muy misterioso y no se sabía nada de él o quien era; pero con el tiempo se logró saber que era alguien un poco frio, un tanto calculador en las batallas, y también alguien que si bien no lo expresaba muy bien, era alguien al cual le preocupaban mucho sus amigos.

—Los dos tienen todo lo que he buscado. —dijo para luego con cuidado tomar la mano de los dos y entrelazar sus dedos. — ¡Los amo a los dos! — finalizo tratando de permanecer lo más callada posible para no despertarlos, pero parece que no estaban del todo dormidos ya que escucharon perfectamente lo que ella decía y les fue imposible a ambos no sonreír tras decir eso.

* * *

¡LO TERMINE A TIEMPO! Por poco creía que no lo hacía.

¡No me pude decidir entre el Amber o Virdian! ¡Amo los dos shippings y no podía escoger entre Silver o Gold!

¡JAMAS ME HAGAN ESCOGER ENTRE SILVER O GOLD! Sé que yo escogí a los personajes, pero no me importa.

Sé que no voy a ganar… Pero me divertí :3

Por favor deja tu review, siempre ayuda para que siga creando cosas feas como esta.


End file.
